


On Air Engagement

by BBCGirl657



Series: Andy Biersack One-shots [2]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy has an interview for “Wretched and Divine”, he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Air Engagement

“So, I’m here with Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides. How are you Andy?” the interviewer asked. 

“I’m good”, Andy said.

“So first things first, let’s talk about your new album”. 

“Well, the album is called “Wretched and Divine” and it’s a concept record that follows the story of the Wild One’s as they go up against F.E.A.R. which is this all encompassing religious government. So we tried to keep that in mind as we were writing”. 

“Where did this idea come from?”

“Well all the songs are based in reality, because I didn’t want to write anything disingenuous. I simply write about what I know like most writers”.

“So I’d like to discuss some of the songs on the album”. 

They talked about a few of the tracks, before stopping one on of Andy’s favorites. 

“So one of the songs is called “Done for You” and it’s the shortest track on the album. You’ve described it as being a bit of a love song. Was it written for your girlfriend?”

Andy chuckled. “She knows I’m not one for writing poetry for her and I’m not the most romantic guy on the planet, but yeah, it was definitely influenced by her”.

“You two just recently started dating, correct?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be…4 months in February. I hope I’m right, because she’ll let me know if I’m not”.

“So who would you say is the dominant one in the relationship?” 

Andy looked up at the ceiling and let out a nervous laugh. 

“So she’s the dominant one, I presume?” 

“She’s going to kill me for saying this, but I’d like to think it’s me. We tend to trade off being the dominant one. Every relationship is partnership. Sometimes when she’s stressed, I make her dinner and pamper her. When I’m stressed, she does everything for me”. 

“It sounds like you two have got it all figured out. Does that mean we could be hearing wedding bells in the near future?” 

“We’ve haven’t been together for that long, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it”. Andy felt the pocket of his jacket vibrate, so he pulled out his phone. 

One word sat on the screen. _  
_

_Yes._

Andy’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Andy sat frozen staring at his phone. 

“Andy?” the interviewer asked him. 

Andy looked up at him and smiled.

“Good news I hope?”

“I think I just got engaged. She said yes”. 

“Well you heard it here first folks, Andy Biersack is off the market ladies. Congratulations man”. 

“Thanks. This next song is one of my favorites. It’s called “Rebel Love Song”.

The song started playing and Andy pulled off the headphones. 

He stepped out of the booth and dialed her number. Before she could say anything, Andy asked, “Did you mean it?” 

“Of course I meant it, Andy. I would never joke about that”, she said. 

“You know what people are going to say right?”

“Do you really think I give a fuck what people are going to say? Besides, it’s not like we’re gonna run off to Vegas tomorrow”. 

“If you wanted to run off to Vegas, I would”.

“No! Because then we’d have to take Ashley with us!”

Andy laughed and said, “See? This is why I love you”.

“And I thought you just loved me for my body”. 

He could practically hear her wink through the phone. “I’ve gotta go baby, but I’ll home soon, okay?”

“Swing by and pick up dinner?” 

Andy rolled his eyes playfully and said, “That Italian place?”

“Yes, you’re too good to me babes”.

“I love you”.

“Love you too”.

Andy hung up and smiled. He hadn’t planned on getting engaged to her so soon, but he couldn’t care less. He loved her and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


End file.
